


Looking for Christmas spirit

by intheembers



Category: Looking (TV)
Genre: Christmas Party, Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:20:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5508011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intheembers/pseuds/intheembers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas, Richie finds a mistletoe and all the lameness that comes with it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking for Christmas spirit

**Author's Note:**

> I’m as lame as always, but it’s Christmas so I had to and I don’t know why I always have to write that Patrick has a giant head. I don’t even know if he has a big head, it’s not that big, right? w/e Richie thinks he has a bobble head xD
> 
> And I’m also sorry for my shitty grammar...and it's not betad so it's all on me.

Christmas feels like; survival of the fittest, keeping your sanity during Christmas shopping feels like; natural selection and it defeats the purpose of what Christmas is really about. Richie is usually one who keeps his sanity on a healthy level but now it nearly impossible. He puts the decorations in the tree but his mind is somewhere else. Celebrating Christmas alone is tragic, celebrating Christmas with his family is even worse. He could choose not to be alone and say, “thank you that sounds like fun, count me in” to Augustine’s invitation but he’d think about it, not feeling like meeting Patrick and his puppy-eyed boyfriend.  
After hours of consideration, a decorated Christmas tree that shows lack of enthusiasm and the last Harry Potter movie Richie stands up. It’s been weeks since he saw Patrick and the truth is, he really misses the giant head bobbling on his neck. He’s never been the one who dresses up, so he just puts a jacket over his grey hoodie and leaves his home. 

Richie hesitates for a moment, to once again think things trough, Augustine probably invited him just because they happened to run in to each other and had a forced and uncomfortable conversation about the holidays. It takes him almost ten minutes before he knocks on the door. Eddie opens it and Augustine stand besides him, smiling like he almost always does “welcome” they move so Richie can walk past them. “Than you” he mumbles and steps inside. Eddie and Augustine looks like the definition of a ‘happy couple’, which is annoying as fuck, since Richie had some kind of hopeful thought of him and Patrick being just that. 

Not sure what to do, Richie just stands there listening to the Christmas Carols blasting trough the speakers, and surely, as soon as he enters the living room, a Spanish version of some song he never heard comes on, someone is probably trying to make him feel welcome, but it only makes it worse. Across the room, Patrick stands next to Kevin, his smile is so big his teeth are showing and his eyes are squinting. Damn, he miss Patrick more than he realised he did. “Why don’t you go stand under the mistletoe?” Augustine’s smirk lingering on his face “why?” Richie merely looks at him, to busy looking at Patrick. “I’m sure Patrick will walk through that door sometime during the evening” he leaving him with a glass in his hand. 

Richie walks with his hands in his pocket, to stand under the mistletoe hanging in the doorframe. He stands there for a while, feeling like a complete and desperate retard before Patrick shows up. “So you decided to come” Richie just nods with a tiny smile over his lips. “Long time, no see” Richie just nods again finding the conversation more than uncomfortable. He’s never been uncomfortable around Patrick before; so maybe nervous is the right choice of words. Yes, nervous. “So your hair is long again” the forty-year-old lesbian hairstyle is back. “Well, you know, hair grow longer, people grow older, trees grow taller, feelings for Kevin grow smaller” Richie don’t comment on it, it’s obvious that Patrick and Kevin don’t have a genuine interest for each other, not the kind Richie shared with Patrick a long time ago. A part of him that just doesn’t want to die. “So why are you hanging under the mistletoe?”, “I don’t know, guess I’m feeling lucky ” Richie’s gaze falls on the scapular around Patrick’s neck. To distract himself from everything he wants to do in that exact moment he keeps the conversation going. “So, great party” it’s a lie and they both know it “we got a special tonight, pretty brown eyes, drink two for free” a giggle escapes from Patricks lips. “So that’s what we’re doing now? Quoting each other?”, “Apparently” Patrick takes a sip out of his glass and Richie copies him. Whatever is in there is not tasteful at all. “Brilliant” he utters and puts the glass on the floor, hope he won’t forget about it and step on it later. “Brilliant? Since when do you use the word brilliant?”, “Since I watched to many Harry Potter movies, sad and alone”.

After a while Richie feels more relaxed and he even forgets that he is standing under a mistletoe, in front of Patrick he so desperately want to kiss and then do NC-17 rated stuff to.

“You know how this thing works right?” Like he read Richie’s mind “What do you mean?” Patrick points at the mistletoe and than gives Richie a knowing look. “You know you are supposed to kiss under a mistletoe,” he continues without waiting for an answer. “I know, but Kevin is watching us” he is not completely comfortable with Kevin near by, he don’t even think Kevin likes him that much.  
“He don’t care, I think, his been goggling at the guy next to the Christmas tree so hard his eyes might just pop out of his sockets” Patrick obviously don’t give a fuck about Kevin, because just seconds after his statement about Kevin, Patrick kiss him with a surprising force. Richie is pushed against the doorframe, which isn’t the first time but he doesn’t care. The warm lips that touches his is more than familiar and extremely inviting. If someone saw the from the outside, they would see two people, only lips touching, no hands, no groping, just lips. But when you feel it, like Richie feels it, it’s pure electricity that flows from one body to the next, like they are trying to absorb one another to one person. He might be wrong; maybe he’s just romanticized the moment. It feels just like the time they were dancing to _I need somebody to love tonight._ Their dance didn’t quite fit the song, but their heart and soul did - barely touching, slowly moving. A moment he wish not to end, but it does, and as soon as they break apart the warmth and safety disappears.

“Shouldn’t you break up with him?” Richie can’t help but look at Kevin who is impossibly close to the guy next to the Christmas tree. “I should, but I’m not very good at breaking up, at least I think I’m not” Patrick shrugs his shoulder and turn his attention back to Richie “me neither” Richie gives him a dopey smile. “Are you serious? You gave me the best break up speech ever” Patrick smiles, it’s not a happy smile, but it’s not a sad one either. “You, know I came to realise something last night when I couldn’t sleep”, “what’s that?” Richie can’t hide his curiosity even if he wants to. He doesn’t want to sound or look desperate, but since he stood under the mistletoe for about ten minutes, it’s to late, desperate is written all over his face. “Kevin kind of looks like a new born aardvark, don’t you think?” Richie, who’s not prepared for what Patrick tells him, is pretty sure he spits in Patrick’s face trying to hide his laughter. “I guess you are right,” Richie giggles as he hides is face in his hands.

Patrick leaves him in the doorframe but Richie like it there so he picks up his glass, reluctantly drinks from it and sings along to the music. “We have got to stop seeing each other like this” Patrick shows up with another glass and hands it to Richie. This one is not as bad, so he swigs it before he answers, “Are you sure about that?”, “No” Patrick shakes his head “so when’s the next time?” he continues. Richie smiles, starts to walk backwards towards the front door with a smug smile. “New Years eve, midnight” Richie winks turns around and leaves the house, he’s been there less than an hour but succeeded to fill the void in his heart.


End file.
